You Looked Like You Might Need Rescuing
by mjharte5
Summary: Rachel and Finn both thought they weren't meant for relationships, but what happens when they meet the one who might be able to change the game?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel lived the typical life of a 24 year old girl in New York City. She worked, then went out with her friends, then went home to her apartment and did it over again. She had no problem with the guys, but none of them were ever worth seeing more than once. But what happens when she meets one that is worth seeing more than _twice. _

Finn was in his prime. He was a 26-year-old man with a steady job, a lavish apartment in New York City, and enough free time to mess around on the drums with his friends on the weekends. He had everything he wanted, or so he thought.

CHAPTER 1

Rachel gave herself one more look in the mirror before flipping off the switch and walking into her bedroom. She walked to her closet and picked her shoes, nude pumps, "Fun, yet sexy." She thought to herself. She grabbed her purse and she was out the door. She was meeting up with Tina and Mercedes for drinks at their usual spot. Tina was dealing with yet another break-up.

"Tina, it was only two weeks. I promise you will find someone better." Rachel knew she was feeding her the typical post-break-up words of wisdom.

"But… I really liked him guys. Why don't you guys ever understand?" Tina said through tears, banging her forehead down on the table. Rachel and Mercedes looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"I'm gonna go get some drinks guys; stay here and I'll be right back with something strong!" Rachel said, winking at Mercedes.

Finn was out with Mike and Puck like usual. He just wasn't in the mood for it tonight though. Three girls had come over, practically setting themselves on his lap and each time, he made an excuse to get up, "I have to go to the bathroom." "I need a drink."

His eyes were settled on the Jets game on the TV when something blocked his vision, a petite brunette with the biggest smile he had ever seen. She was laughing at something a short, curly-headed kid had said, probably to be polite, he thought.

He tried to look back at the game but his eyes wouldn't let him. He moved his gaze back to her and her and this time he saw her backside leaning over the bar to talk to the bartender. He was not finished admiring her back side when he saw a hand emerge on her lower back. She moved out of his grasp and Finn smiled a little. Curly headed kid put his hand back on her back, and Finn could almost feel it moving down her back. Finn got up and gave the guys a nod. They both followed his gaze. "Well, it looks Finn picked his prey." Puck laughed.

Finn walked up behind them just in time to remove the curly headed kid's hand from her ass. Rachel flinched at the added pressure to her butt before she realized what was happening. Finn wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand on her hip. "Babe, what's taking so long?" He kissed her cheek, never breaking eye contact with the curly headed kid. "Oh- I just… "As if on cue, the bartender slid the drinks across the bar. Rachel grabbed two, and Finn grabbed the other one. Finn was leading her away when she looked back to the curly headed kid, "Uhm, nice meeting you Jake." "Oh, it's Jack, but uh, you too." Finn couldn't hold in his chuckle. Rachel stopped after Jack was out of sight, realizing she was being led away by a complete stranger. "I have a feeling this isn't your first rodeo." She said, looking at him quizzically. He gave her a mysterious smile, "And what is that supposed to mean?" "Oh, you know! Saving the girl at the bar with a horrified look on her face, don't act like you didn't know what you were doing there." She laughed. He just smiled at her, she was right. He knew exactly what he was doing.

He raised the drink in his hand, "Where are we going with these?"

"Third table to your left." She smirked at him. He was confused as to what it meant, but he smirked back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I completely forgot to add this stuff to the last chapter! This story is rated T, but that may change in the future! We're off! Enjoy! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. And I didn't in the last chapter either. **

Rachel walked up to the table, with sexy mystery man in tow and both girls gave her a questioning look. "Mercedes, Tina, this is my friend…-" Rachel said gesturing to the tall, handsome man by her side, remember at that moment, she did not know his name.

"Oh, Finn!" Finn said reaching out to shake their hands, and completing Rachel's introduction. After he shook their hands he turned to Rachel, "And your name is?" He asked. His charm was almost too much for Rachel to handle.

"Rachel." She said taking a grip of the hand he was offering. His hand felt so big and strong. Was she really turned on by a hand shake? They both let their hands linger for a moment before letting go, their eyes still locked on each other. Rachel and Finn were pulled out of there trance when Mercedes cleared her throat loudly. "Oh, sit Finn!" Rachel said sitting down in one of the empty chairs.

Finn sat down in the empty chair next to her. His hand still felt like it was on fire, just from a hand shake. They shared awkward, standard, we-just-met-five-minutes-ago conversation for a little bit before Tina spoke for the first time. "Hey, I think I'm gonna go. I'm really tired and I have a 6am yoga class tomorrow." Tina said standing from her seat. "You know what? I'm going with her. Might as well save some cab fare." Mercedes said. They had moved in together a few months ago to help with the costly New York City rent. "You think you can get home okay, Rachel?" Rachel looked back and forth from Mercedes to Tina with question in her eyes.

"Um, yeah. I'll be fine but I should probably go soon too, actually." Rachel said standing as well. Finn stayed seated, hoping she would just sit back down. He wasn't quite finished with this girl. "No! Rachel stay! Don't let us be the reason you leave." Mercedes insisted. Finn found himself liking Mercedes more and more with each word. "Finn, can you make sure my best friend leaves here in one piece tonight?" She said, trusting him.

"I can definitely do that." Finn said flashing Mercedes a smile.

"Then it's settled! Call me when you get home!" Mercedes said as she kissed Rachel cheek.

Mercedes shuffled away and Tina followed, too sad to function properly. Rachel sat back down, it had been decided she was staying. She thought about what just happened for a moment, her friends had just left her with a complete stranger, and she didn't even hesitate.

Before she had the chance to say anything at all, she felt her phone buzzing, she glanced at the screen, Mercedes. "Hello?" Rachel said confused. "Rach, I saw the look in your guys' eyes and I just couldn't get in the way of it! Artie showed up while you were at the bar so Tina sunk to a new level of depression, but I texted him and told him to keep an eye on you and lover boy, and apparently him, and the other two guys he was with all went to high school together. He said Finn was a good guy, so you're safe. We've actually met him before. He was at that Christmas party last year. Remember?" Rachel heard Tina protesting her depression in the background when Mercedes gave Rachel the play-by-play. "Okay, Mercedes. I will call you when I get home, goodnight." Rachel laughed, careful not to comment on anything that would tell Finn they were talking about him.

Finn watched her toss her phone back in her purse and pull her drink towards her. She looked back at him and decided she was glad her friends had left them to themselves. "I'm sorry if I came on kinda strong there, but I couldn't watch any longer. It was like a train wreck happening right before my eyes!" Finn said referring to Jack's attempt at Rachel. Rachel laughed whole heartedly at Finn's remark, the face he made, and at how cheesy Jack was. "No! You saved me! What is one supposed to say in that situation?" Rachel asked, not really expecting him to know either. "Well I guess we just hope everyone has someone to save the day." Finn said, smirking in her direction.

Rachel took a short pause to bring up another thing that had been on her mind. "We've met before." She said, expecting the quizzical look that overtook his face. She elaborated, "It must have been the week after I moved here.. I went over to Artie's for some Christmas party he was having with Tina, this was when they first started talking. And I believe you were there, with a girl, a tall blonde girl." Rachel said matter-of-factly, hoping he would remember this too. "And you vented to me about how much you hated this blonde girl before I even knew your name."

Finn looked at her as Rachel reflected on the girl he was with, "Not one of my finer moments if I remember correctly." He said, remembering him having far too much to drink and this tall blonde girl throwing a bowl of ice at him. That was the end of that. "But I don't expect you to remember that because you were **extremely** drunk." Rachel said laughing as she remembered his drunken actions. "Oh, man." Finn said, putting his face in his hands.

They talked for two hours. They talked about their careers, how they got to New York, music, their families, their friends, anything that came up. The conversation came so easily, it was like they'd been friends for months.

The conversation came to a break and Finn used this time to ask the question that had been on his mind the whole night, "Are you hungry?" He asked, a hopeful tone in his voice. Rachel giggled, "STARVING!"

"Well good thing I have a solution. Let me take you to the best burger place in New York City?" Finn asked.

"The best burger place **in the city**?" Rachel said, "How could I possibly turn that down?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter! I don't really have a set schedule yet but there will be soon! And also, the chapters WILL get longer. Just give me a couple chapters to get settled in! Keep reviewing! They make me happy Also, if I make any mistakes, I apologize! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or the characters.**

Finn brought his motorcycle with him to the bar, so after dinner, they made their way to Rachel's apartment. The bike came to stop and Rachel slid off the back, trying to keep from exposing her underwear to the busy street, and Finn, as best as possible. Finn laughed at her slight struggle. After she was successfully off the bike, he climbed off and placed his helmet on the seat. "I had a really good time tonight, Rachel."

Rachel blushed and looked down. "I did, too." She said, bringing her eyes back up to meet his, and setting her helmet next to his on the seat. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. His face was lingering a little longer than necessary but she wasn't complaining. She sucked in a breath, and blinked hard. He pulled away and she let her breath out, not even realizing she was holding it.

His face faded to a bright smile abruptly as an idea bubbled in his head. "I want to see you tomorrow, are you busy?" Rachel thought he'd never ask. "I'm not busy at all, it's just…." Rachel looked from his face down at the ground. "What he said as soon as he sensed hesitation. "I know that this is totally cliché and girls always say this but I am being a million percent honest with you when I say that I do **not **do this kind of thing often. I mean we just met a-" Finn could feel a Rachel-Ramble coming on so he decided to cut in, "Hey hey hey, Rach, I believe you." Rachel chuckled at herself, knowing she sounded slightly ridiculous. "You promise? Because I want you to respect me and all that…." Finn grabbed her hands, "I more than respect you!" He couldn't help himself anymore; he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He felt her hesitate at first, but just as quickly as he decided to kiss her, he felt her mouth soften and give into the kiss. They broke apart and Rachel groaned dramatically pressing her face against his shoulder. "Do you realize what just happened?" She asked. "I JUST KISSED ON THE FIRST DATE!" She answered herself before Finn had the chance. Finn couldn't hold in his laughter. He wrapped his arms around her body, enjoying how close it was to his. "It was my fault." Finn offered, placing another kiss to the top of her head. He felt Rachel giggle. "Okay fine." Rachel agreed. Finn let out another laugh. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Finn said, setting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her back slightly to look at her eyes. "Okay." Rachel said, simply agreeing, and taking a few steps backwards to walk to the door of her apartment. Finn slipped his helmet on and put the helmet Rachel had worn away, feeling butterflies in his stomach for the first time in so many years. She greeted the doorman, and turned back to look at Finn, waving.

Neither of them could figure out what was about the other that was different.

Rachel awoke to the sun shining on her face from the window; she rolled over, upset with herself for not closing the blinds last night. She stretched out and lay there flat on her back, her mind instantly filled with thoughts of Finn. As if on cue, her phone rang. Before answering she looked at the clock, 8:23. She answered the phone in her sleepy voice, "Hello?" "Rise and shine, beautiful!" Finn's cheerful voice boomed through her phone and into her ear. "Well good morning, Finn." A smile instantly took over her face.

"So I woke up early this morning, I went to the gym, I ate breakfast, I showered, and I called my mother." Finn listed." I did all the necessary things you to do when you have free time, then I found myself staring at the clock, waiting for a reasonable time to call you. But I realized something, what **really **is the right time for anything? So I called, hoping you'd be awake, and by the sound of your voice, I am gathering you weren't?" Finn asked. Rachel's smile only got bigger with each word that came out his mouth during his little speech. "Well, actually the sun woke me up a few minutes ago, so I can't blame this one on you." Finn smiled, remembering their kiss from last night, and how they decided it to be, "his fault." "Good." Finn said in the same cheerful tone. "Now I was hoping you would let me take you to dinner this evening?"

Rachel pretended to think about it. "Hmmmm, let me see." Finn laughed, "Oh man! Checking our schedule, huh?" Going along with the joke Rachel replied, "Well, lucky for you it looks like I can squeeze you in." "I'll pick you up at 7, sound good?" "Sounds great." The butterflies started in Rachel's stomach the moment the plans were finalized. They talked just a few more moments, mostly about what she should wear, and he assured her he wouldn't have to worry about getting on and off the motorcycle.

She opened the door to her apartment and Finn felt went speechless. She was beautiful. "Hey!" Rachel said as she motioned for him to come inside. He walked through the door, stopping to press a soft kiss to Rachel's cheek. "Well, let me just grab my purse and we can go." Rachel said, walking back to the bedroom. Finn took this time to admire the long legs that were exposed due to the length, or lack thereof, of her black formfitting dress. Finn also realized how much he liked this dress; it showed off every curve of her body. Rachel prided herself in her outfit choice when she saw Finn's face when he walked in the door. She was wearing her favorite dress along with a pair of severely high black heels. She felt tall, he looked down and then he knew why.

Rachel trailed close behind Finn, him leading the way to his car, a silver BMW. Finn opened the door and Rachel turned to sit, and then slid her legs forward, careful not to expose anything, she had learned that trick from watching so many TV shows about Kate Middleton. Finn shut the door and jogged around to the other side.

Halfway through the car ride he placed a hand on her thigh, dangerously close to the hem of her dress, she looked at him and gave a warning look and he just gave a flirtation smile, only moving his thumb to rub small patters along the soft skin of her leg. The feeling of his hand on her made her shudder. Finn smiled, playfully grabbing her by the waist and guiding her to the door of the restaurant.

"This is nice." Rachel said as they sat, looking around the restaurant. It was nice, but not so nice that it was intimidating. "Yeah, it's one of my favorites. I'm really glad you could find time on your packed schedule for me today." Finn said, keeping the conversation light and flowy like it had been the night before. Rachel looked at him with those big brown eyes that had caught his attention.. "Well you should feel special; I don't clear my schedule for just anyone." Rachel said, leaning into the table, propping her head up with her fists. Finn leaned in also. "Oh, really?" He said. Rachel laughed, "I'm kidding. The only thing that was on my schedule today was Lifetime movies. This is better." Finn grabbed her hand in his, toying with the ring on her middle finger. "I think anything is better than Lifetime moves, Rach." He said mocking the overly-dramatic, unrealistic movies that channel played.

"I don't know how I left that Christmas party without your name." Finn said honestly, caught in Rachel. She blushed. "I know. Caught up in big boobed blondes and alcohol. Hate it when that happens!" She joked. Finn chuckled, a huge smile spread across his face and he lowered his forehead to their intertwined fists, letting out a playful groan.

Conversation was as easy as it had been the night before, slightly flirty and always entertaining.

By the time they were finished, they both felt like they were going to burst. Rachel set a hand on her stomach and let out a loud groan. Finn laughed, "Too good to stop, right?" He asked. "Yes." Rachel replied, regretting the dessert they had split and pushing her purse farther up on her shoulder.

Finn grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. They walked at the same slow pace all the way to the car. She looked turned to look at him, and he moved a little closer. Rachel knew what was about to happen, and she considered turning away.

**Technically,** this was their first actual date, but she decided she already cheated the rule, and moved in the rest of the way to press her lips to his. Finn's hands rested on her hips and hers were resting on his muscular arms. Rachel started to pull back but he moved his face to fill the distance and catch her lips in another kiss. They parted and he watched her bite her lip nervously. Last night, they discovered their common love for the Mets, not just any kind of love though, a deep love.

"If you want, we can go back to my place and catch the Mets game? I DVR'ed it." Finn asked hopefully, not ready to say goodbye to Rachel. Rachel was relieved when he suggested they go back to his place. "I'd like that." She said, smiling deeply.

She could tell it was going to be nice from the outside, but then she got inside and she was speechless."Woah." Rachel said walking over to the window and looking out at the view. "Make yourself at home, Rach!" Finn called out to her as he walked to the kitchen, loosening his tie. He grabbed two beers from the fridge, popping the tops off both of them before walking into the living room. He saw Rachel looking out the window, fingers pressed softly against the glass. He set both beers down on the coffee table as quietly as he could. Rachel could sense his presence, but she wasn't ready to turn away from the view. He wrapped his arms around her waist wordlessly. She covered his hands with her own and leaned her head back against his chest.

Rachel took in as much of the view as she could, it seemed like she could look out this window forever. She turned in his arms to look into his hazel eyes. She didn't think she would ever get tired of this view either. "Are you ready to watch the game?" She asked, suddenly getting hit with how tired she was. "Sure, babe. Is there anything I can get you?" Finn asked, letting Rachel slip out of his grasp to turn the TV on. "I'm good." Rachel said as she stepped out of her shoes, plopping herself down on the couch, folding her legs under her, still being mindful of her dress. Finn set next to her, then lying all the way down so his head rested in her lap as she slouched into the back of the couch, her fingers running through his hair idly.

How did things get this comfortable? It was hard for either of them to believe they had met the night before. Finn felt so comfortable in her arms, her hand in his air almost putting him to sleep. He'd bet that if you asked, anyone would say they'd been together for months.

Rachel opened her eyes and it was dark, but the TV was on. She looked around realizing she had fallen asleep in Finn's apartment. And apparently so had Finn, looking down she saw him fast asleep. His head still used her body as a pillow, only now it rested on her stomach, making it nearly impossible for her to move without waking him. She had two options, leave, which she knew she **should, **because she had known him for less than 48 hours, or she could pretend she never woke up, get comfortable again, and fall back asleep. She sat there weighing her options. It's probably really cold outside, she thought, and who knows who is out at this time of night. She craned her neck to see the clock, 2:07a.m. She had decided to stay. She leaned so her back was no longer slouched, pulled down her dress, which had ridden up **way **too far, and placed one hand on Finn's chest before letting herself drift back to sleep.

Finn shifted slightly realizing that he was using Rachel's sleeping body as a pillow. Her feet were up on the coffee table, her body angled just right on the couch. He had to admit she looked comfortable in a crazy kind of way. He looked over to the clock, 2:39a.m. He wondered if he should wake her. Would she be mortified if she woke up underneath him? He decided that if she wasn't comfortable she wouldn't have fallen asleep, so then he wondered if he should carry her to the bedroom. No, that would be creepy, he though. So he, much like Rachel, pretended he had never woken up and snuggled back into Rachel. He couldn't help but notice how high her dress had come up on her legs. He closed his eyes, trying to be as little of a creep as possible, drifting back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sooo sincerely sorry it has taken this long! I do have school and sometimes I get wrapped up in it. So here this is. Some very happy Finchel! But how long will this last? A story's not a story without a little drama, right? OOOOHHHH. ;) Reviews are great! Thanks for being patient guys!**

**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me.**

Rachel woke up lying flat on her stomach on the couch, under a blanket, by herself. She looked around, all the events of the night before coming back to her. The first thing she noticed was the sound of hard water droplets against the window, and the second was Finn walking out of the hallway wearing plaid pajama pants and sweatshirt. "Good morning, Sunshine." He said leaning down to press a sweet kiss to her forehead. His hair was wet, and he smelt like soap. She pulled the blanket all the way up to her chin, smiling brightly. "You're an early riser, aren't you?" She asked, noticing the time, 7:45. "I'm not usually, I can sleep until noon." He admitted. "But your snoring was just too much to handle."

Rachel's mouth dropped and she let out a gasp. "I DO NOT SNORE!" She argued, sitting up against the arm of the chair, her legs folding in front of her. She was glad she had a blanket over her; this dress didn't cover much as it is, and she could only imagine what Finn had seen during her deep sleep. She blushed slightly at the thought.

"Whatever you say, Rach." He said, smiling slyly. She pulled down the dress yet again, and then started towards the hallway; she turned around after only a few steps, realizing she didn't know where the bathroom was. "First door to your left." Finn said, guessing her desired destination.

She fixed herself up as best she could; throwing her up in a messy bun and swishing mouth wash around her teeth before emerging from the bathroom.

"So I say we make a Starbucks run." Finn said when she entered the room. "Finn, I cannot go anywhere wearing this! I'm already going to have to do the walk of shame out of here and to my apartment!" She joked, sitting next to him on the couch. "Then don't walk out. It's raining too hard to leave anyway." He said, slipping her a sly grin, and pulling her into him by the waist. "I have to get out of this, and shower!" Rachel said, standing up and looking around for her shoes. "Then come back." He said, not giving up. She stepped into the heels, and turned to look at him. "Okay." She said agreeing. He was staring again, he didn't think she could look cuter than she did last night, but there she stood, looking even better than when he picked her up.

The doorman of her apartment gave her a look and she replied with, "Shut up, Bernie!" She showered, put on light, barely-there, make-up, and got dressed in yoga pants, and a thick sweatshirt. She made the decision to let her hair dry naturally and ran back outside into the rain to catch another cab.

Finn answered the door and immediately pulled a soaking wet Rachel Berry into his home, shutting the door in the same movement. "Well it took you long enough!" Finn joked.

"Babe, you're all wet. Take one of my sweatshirts and let this one dry out." He said pulling her towards the bedroom. Rachel felt like she was going to hyperventilate at the thought of seeing his bedroom. It was clean and exactly like she thought it might be. His bed was big, but then again, so was he.

He pulled a sweatshirt out of his drawer then turned to Rachel, letting go of her hand as he guided it above her head. "Lift." Rachel laughed, but then lifted her arms like he'd told her. "How old am I?" She asked as he lifted the sweatshirt off her head. Finn felt his stomach drop as he saw a patch of stomach between her yoga pants and the little white tank top she was wearing under the sweatshirt. She felt the chill as soon as the sweatshirt was off. Finn threw the sweatshirt to the ground and just looked at her for a second.

"Finn, you're a snail! I'm gonna freeze!" She said, quickly snatching the dry sweatshirt and throwing it over her head. Finn smiled wide at the sight of her wearing his sweatshirt, partly because it was his, and because it was extremely big on her.

"Let the movies begin!" She said pulling him back towards the living room. They had decided on "Remember The Titans", and were now snuggled under blankets on the couch. He settled in first, laying down with his head propped up on the arm rest, and then she squeezed herself between the back of the couch and his body, partly on top of him, after pressing play.

Finn couldn't help but notice the bliss he felt with Rachel in his arms. Her fingers were tracing small patterns around his chest over his sweatshirt. His hand was wrapped all the way around her, resting on her lower back.

"This might be my favorite movie of all the time." He said, focusing his attention on the big screen that took up most of the wall. "Really? I always pegged you as an "American Pie" kinda guy." She said giggling, and glancing up at him. "Yeah, I actually played football all four years of high school, and went to college on a scholarship." He said matter-of-factly. "Impressive, Hudson." She said quietly, shifting slightly, trying to regain focus on the movie.

But Rachel found herself thinking more than paying attention to the movie. She had just met this guy officially two days ago, well technically a lot farther back than that, but he was too drunk to make sense, and right now, she felt like they had been together forever. She felt like she knew everything about him, and while they had spent hours talking about themselves, and she had opened herself up like a book, there is no way she knew everything about him yet.

Rachel interrupted the silence to look up at Finn and whisper, "You do realize what I did last night, right?" Finn scanned his brain quickly, but found nothing out of the ordinary. "No, what did you do last night, Rachel Berry?" Finn asked.

Rachel sat up a little bit to get a better view of his face. "I slept over on the second date. You are determined to make me break all the rules, aren't you?" She teased. He would be lying if he said he didn't notice things were moving fast, but he also didn't mind it. He genuinely enjoyed being with Rachel, and if she wanted to spend time with him too, he was going to take advantage of that. "Uhhhhm, yes." He joked, pressing a kiss to her forehead, letting his lips linger there for a minute, until she pulled away. "Well, then I guess you're doing something right." She said, reaching a little further to press her lips to his again.

She could feel herself getting tangled up in Finn. And she was scared, but she also wasn't stopping herself like she usually did.

"Rachel Berry," She answered her office phone in a happy tone. "Hello Rachel Berry. This is Finn Hudson. I was just wondering if you had any openings for tonight, around 7?" Finn said, mocking her work voice. "I don't even know what you're talking about!" She said through her laughter. "Well I was just wondering if you could fit me into your busy schedule! I mean, Tony told me he really misses you. I'm just trying to help him out." Rachel laughed harder at Finn's reference to the fish.

"Okay, well you tell Tony that I will be there at 6. Just 'cause I miss him that much." Rachel replied glancing at the clock; telling her she was off in 5 minutes. It was Wednesday and she hadn't seen him since Sunday when they watched movies all day, and it was weird to say, but she really did miss him.

"Alright, I'll see you soon baby." Finn said before clicking off the phone.

Finn opened the door right before Rachel even knocked, "Perfect timing?" She asked, a sly grin on her face. "Nah, Tony said he saw you walk in the lobby." Finn replied, leaning in to kiss her, but she swerved and walked straight to the fish tank.

"Aw, Tony!" She said loudly, pressing a long kiss to the outside of the glass making a "Muah!" noise. "Okay, I'm jealous." Finn said, pulling Rachel away from the tank and into his arms. He kissed her hard on the mouth, feeling her smile against his lips. Her arms found their way around his neck.

Finned pulled back to place kiss after kiss all over her face and neck. Rachel giggled, shifting her weight from one foot to the other when she realized just how uncomfortable her shoes were. She had been in them all day long and her feet were killing her. Rachel tried to remove them without ruining the moment, but it was impossible considering the heels gave her an extra five inches. He felt her shrink down, and he pulled back to see her kicking her shoes off to the side.

He caught her eyes, "Okay, so maybe Tony wasn't the only one who missed you." He admitted, rubbing his hands up and down her back. A grin took over her face.

"And maybe Tony wasn't the only one I missed." She said, intertwining her fingers behind his neck. During their time apart, there were nonstop text messages, and nightly phone conversations; it felt like high school all over again. She squeezed him a little tighter and placed a kiss to the center of his chest before untangling herself from Finn.

He watched her put her things in a pile on the floor next to the stools by the counter. "Weren't you cold today?" He said, noticing the length of her dress went she bent down. "Well in the office it was warm, and when I did have to go outside, I ran." She said, proud of her method.

"I'm gonna go steal a sweatshirt again." She said, scurrying out to the bedroom. He wanted to follow her there, throw her on the bed, and kiss every inch of her body but instead, he followed her and just helped her pick a sweatshirt. He had wanted her from the moment he saw her the other night, but thoughts like those had taken over him even more lately. Probably because it had been a while since her had sex with anybody. Ever since he met Rachel it felt wrong to even think of another girl like that. That kind of scared him.

"Let's go order dinner." He said, wrapping his arm around her should, guiding her towards the kitchen, hoping to flush his sexual frustration by leaving the bedroom.

The sweatshirt was the same length as the dress, making it appear as though she was not wearing pants, not helping him with thefrustration. Rachel brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed the back of it before letting go and sitting on the stool while he opened the drawer of take-out menus.

"What do you feel like eating, babe?" He asked, already looking for the menu for his favorite Mexican food restaurant. "I think I feel like Mexican, but it's up to you. I'll eat anything." She said.

Finn set the menu down in front of her. "I want Mexican, too." He said walking around the counter to stand behind her, pretending to look at the menu with her for a moment, but he knew exactly what he wanted. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, and buried his face in her neck.

She craned her neck to one side, giving him total access to her neck. She started giggling, and he popped his head up. "What?" He asked, with a quizzical look on his face. "It tickles! When's the last time you shaved!" She said, more of a statement then a question, reaching up her hand to feel his face. "If I let it grow out, it will be even softer the next time I shave!" He explained.

She spun on her stool to face him, kissing him right on the scruff. "I think I might like the scruff!" She said, moving his face from side to side. "Good. "He said leaning in to rub his stubble on her neck again. "Finn! Look at the menu! You're going to give me rash!" She said, pushing his face away from her neck.

He leaned right back in and kissed her forcefully on the mouth, for the second time that night. Rachel was almost shocked. The first one, she thought, had just been because it had been a while since he kissed her, but this one was just as hard. She felt his tongue trace her bottom lip and she open her mouth to let him in. She could feel the heat rising in her stomach and she raised her legs to wrap them around his waist. His hands found their way under her dress, rubbing up her thighs to her stomach.

Things were just starting to heat up when the doorbell rang. Finn tried to ignore it, but of course she pulled back.

"Finn, the doorbell!" She said pushing him back and sliding off the stool. He groaned loudly. He slapped her on the butt playfully on his way over to the door. She just laughed in response. Rachel had to catch her breath after that. What just happened? On Sunday, things got a little hot, but that was like, boiling.

He paid the man and walked back into the living room. "Stupid delivery guy." He muttered. "Shh. There will be plenty of time for that later." She said kissing him on the cheek and taking the bag from him.

They both ate while watching ESPN on the TV. Rachel didn't really want to watch it, but she knew he enjoyed so she let it go. Plus, it didn't really bother her either. Every once in a while she would glance at him, so enveloped in the show, taking huge bites of his burrito, then washing it down with a gulp of water. It was a pattern that she could tell, had been practiced.

Finn was lying down, his head in Rachel lap, almost falling asleep when he felt Rachel shift. It was getting late and they both had work in the morning so Rachel decided she should get going.

"What are you doing?" He asked not moving to let her get up. "I should probably get home." Rachel said, her hand rubbing his face affectionately. "Why?" He whined, pushing her softly back into the couch with his head. "It's late. And we have work tomorrow. And I'm tired." She said, not wanting to get up any more than he wanted her to.

Finn stood and pulled her up with him. "I'm tired, too. Let's go to sleep." He said, almost attacking her, and throwing her over his shoulder. "Finn!" She screeched, "Put me down right now!" When he started walking into the dark bedroom ignoring her request, she just let him. "Finn, you are insane." She said calmly.

He threw her on the bed playfully. "Finn!" Rachel said giggling. He settled in right next her, placing his leg across her tiny body. She looked right into his hazel eyes and she knew she wasn't leaving.

"Stay." He said, his face so close to hers she could feel his breath on her mouth. "I really shouldn't." She said, still pretending like she was leaving.

"But you can." He argued, giving her his best smirk. "And you should." He kissed her lips lightly and then pulled away quickly. The kissed ended too fast for her liking. She leaned in this time, pressing her mouth to his for a long moment before she pulled away. "Okay, you win." She said cuddling into his side and pulling the throw blanket up over both of them.

He wrapped both arms around her and closed his eyes. He was really getting used to having someone to cuddle with, however girly that might sound. "But I'm leaving at 7:30." She said, tucking the pillow under her head just right, and closing her eyes. "Fine. But I still won." He said, moving her hair to kiss the back of her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys! Okay so I went a little quicker this time, right! I'm trying! So I kinda started this story out as a fluff thing that would only last a couple chapters, but now I'm trying to shift it into a more full story. The problem is that I started with no actual plot. So I'm trying to get it there right now. But if any of you have an suggestions on where you might see it headed, or where you'd like it to go, PLEASE TELL ME! I would loooove to know ;-) You guys are the greatest! Hope you like this chapter! You get to a little bit of Finn interacting with the guys! Woo! Enjoy! **

Her alarm went off at 7:25. She pressed the stop button her phone, and closed her eyes for one more minute. Finn set his arm over her torso. "Way too early." He said groggily. "I know. But I have to get up." She said, rolling out of bed abruptly. "Mmmmm." He groaned. She walked around to his side of the bed to get her pants. "Bye." She whispered into his ear, ruffling his hair. She spun around to walk out the door when he caught her hand. "Hey." He said, sitting up on the edge of the bed and pulling her close to him. He only had to tilt his head slightly to reach her lips, pressing his mouth to hers, slow and soft. Finn tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away. "Uh, I'll call you later." She said, walking out of his room. If she wasn't going to get out of this whole, she need to cut the relationship ties with Finn. Just friends.

Seconds later he heard the door shut. He just sat there confused. Had he just imagined everything that had happened in the last few days? He threw himself back hard on the bed.

"Where were you last night?" Tina said quizzically, popping her head into Rachel's office.

She paused and then answered truthfully. "I slept at Finn's last night." She admitted, looking down at the papers on her desk. She left out the part that this was not the first time this had happened. Tina gasped. "Did you sleep _with _Finn last night?" She asked moving in closer to Rachel. "Tina! No! Give me more credit than that! I have known him for a week!" She said loudly, a laugh erupting from deep in her stomach. Bringing her out of the weird mood she had been in this morning. As if on cue, the phone rang.

"Rachel Berry speaking!" She said, still laughing. He called her as soon as he got into his office. "Well good morning, beautiful. " He said quizzically. "Good morning, Finn." She said, giving Tina a look.

"What are you up to?" He asked turning his computer on. "Nothing really. I just got to work a little bit ago. Just the usual. What about you?" She asked.

"Same. But I'd rather be at home with you." He said in a flirtatious voice. "I-I know. Me too." She admitted, and it was true. No matter how much she wished it wasn't. Apparently they had just gotten out of that awkward hard-to-get, I'm-not-going-to-actually-tell-you-that-I-like-you, stage. He had never been this blatant about his feelings for her before, but those words were enough to give her butterflies.

"So when can I see you again? This morning doesn't count. So it's been too long." He asked in a charming way that reminded her of the prince and princess movies, and made her heart drop a few more inches. "When do you want to see me again?" She asked flirtatiously, forgetting she was trying to stop flirting, as she watched Tina pretend to gag herself and walk out of her office. "Now. But that's not possible. How about you come over after work again tonight? We can make dinner." It was Friday night, and he knew that it would take even less convincing to get her to stay the night with him.

Rachel panicked. "Oooh, tonight is no good. I have to meet up with my parents for dinner. And tomorrow I'm going to a baby shower for my friend Santana, from high school. And now that I think about it, I promised Tina we could have a spa day on Sunday." Rachel said regretfully. Finn was almost speechless. "Well just call me when you get off. Okay?" Finn said, trying not to sound damaged. Rachel swallowed hard. "Yeah. Of course. I'll call you on my way home." She agreed. "Alright, bye baby." He said, and hung up the phone. What the hell was that?

Rachel wasn't lying when she said she had those things to do, but if she wanted she could have made time, and she and him both knew that. Her dads are in bed by 8 every night, ensuring her being home by 8. A baby shower? Usually held in the morning, ending by 2 at the latest. And you can only spend so long at a spa before you turn into a lavender scented prune.

When Finn said he had missed her, it changed something in her. It wasn't the same kind of playful "I miss you" like the night before. This was a full-fledged I miss you. Rachel had commitment issues. Like real deep commitment issues. She could feel herself falling more and more for him every day and she just didn't know if her body could handle falling in and out love again. While she knew she wanted to spend more time with him, what if she got attached? What if, even worse, he didn't really mean it? What if he was saying this to just get into her pants! The panic was coming and her breaths were short.

She reached to her phone immediately to call her number one side-kick, Santana.

A very large, pregnant, Santana strolled into Rachel's office an hour later. Rachel popped up and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "AH, careful, Berry! I'm about to pop." Santana said, squatting into the chair across from Rachel's chair. Rachel said in her chair and immediately to Santana everything, from how he made her feel, how far they'd gone, (and how it would have went further is it wasn't for the delivery guy), and how she felt now.

"Rach, you're being ridiculous." She said, honestly. "Look, I know you've been hurt by a complete dick, cut not all guys are like him. In fact, **most **guys aren't. No matter how douchey men can be, Jason brought to a new level- " Looking down at her belly she paused, "Oh, sorry baby." Santana apologized to her unborn baby for her language.

"Anyway, you need to give this guy a chance. By the way you've talked about him before this whole, I'm-damaged-and-afraid-of-everything-with-a-penis thing, he's worth a shot." She gave a Rachel a knowing look and Rachel tried to suppress a giggle. "Now I have a doctor's appointment and Puck is going to be pissed if I'm late again. But last time was important, they only had one more pair of those boots in my size." She said, getting up slowly, but surely.

Rachel laughed at her best friend, what would she do without her? "I know. Totally crucial."

"Okay, so promise me you'll call him and tell him you'll see him at least once this weekend?" Santana said, turning to the door. Rachel sighed and then agreed. "Yes, San. I promise."

"Okay, I love you. Call me tonight, after you call him!" She yelled as the elevator shut.

Mike was sprawled out on the couch in Finn's office listening to him talk, nodding at all the right times. Puck was against the wall, laughing at all the wrong times. "It's like she has a switch. She was amazing. Gorgeous, confident, funny, sexy as hell, curves in all the right places, everything a guy wants in a girl, right? Then this morning her alarm goes off, and she was just gonna leave with a word. What the fuck is that?

"Then I made her come back, and I tried to kiss her and she ran away. Finn earned a, 'Oooooh" from Mike at that last statement. "And I know damn-well she's feels something because last night she had her legs wrapped around me at the kitchen counter, and she wouldn't have slept on top of me if she didn't. I thought maybe she was running late. So I call her at work, ask her what she's doing this weekend. And apparently she's busy all fucking weekend?"

"Maybe she really was late this morning. And maybe she really is busy this weekend? Ever thought about it that way?" Mike asked.

"Whatever, I don't want to play games. I told her I missed her. When's the last time I told a girl I fucking missed her Mike?" Finn asked, almost yelling. "When's the last time I just cuddled all night with a girl, Mike? And I didn't even try because I knew she was **tired.** _When is the last time I cared if a girl was tired?" _Finn asked, fury growing in him. Mike fell off the couch, holding his stomach in laughter.

Finn couldn't help laughing too. "She turned you into a little girl, Huddy!" Puck said, from his position against the wall

"Yeah, no kidding." Finn said, sinking into the couch Mike fell from.

The rest of the day went by slow, and when the clock hit five, Rachel was ready to go and out the door. She decided she would order take out when she got home, and find comfort in old episodes of Friends. But before any of that, she would call Finn.

She walked through her door and turned on all the lights. She lit a few candles, and settled in the couch.

He answered on the second ring, "Hello, Rachel." He said brightly, question in his voice, and she could almost feel the smile on his face. Guilt washed over her, he had given her no reason not to trust him. "Hi. Okay so I'm sorry about earlier. I'm kinda stressed about work, and, "She paused, working up the strength to let it all out, " I just- I just don't do this a lot. Like actually have emotions attached to this. Not like I'm slut, or anything like that. I just have a hard time with commitment and getting attached to anything because I am emotionally damaged and in all honesty, a little fucked up. So right now, I am giving you, Finn Hudson, an out. I would completely understand if you wanted to get as far away from a crazy bitch like me as possible and-" Rachel was rambling on and on, barely breathing in between words.

Finn interrupted her, "Woah! Rachel, breathe. Slow down. It's okay. Yeah, you were weird today. But that's okay! At least you're owning up to it right?" He asked, rhetorically. "I would be insane to run from a girl like you. Do you understand? I am not going to let you go over a phone call. You are not gonna get rid of me that easy. I'll remind you that I've been known to have a thing for crazy bitches, and we're all a little fucked up, right?" Finn said, making her heart flutter. She didn't know if there was a more perfect answer on the planet. Why was **he **so perfect?

"You're sure?" Rachel asked once more, just to clarify.

"I am so positive, Rachel Berry." He replied. "Now are you really booked all weekend, or was that just a crazy bitch attempt to get away from me?" Finn said, only half-jokingly.

"Well, it's partly true." She said through giggles. "I really do have to do those things, but none of them take more than a few hours." She admitted.

"Okay great. Then I will see you at 9 o'clock tonight at my front door." He said, hoping that was enough time, and that she wouldn't deny him. "And when you get here, there is going to be a baseball game on the tv, and chips and beer waiting for you." He finished.

Finn really was amazing. It would be stupid to let him go, for another man's mistakes. At least she hoped. "I will be there." She agreed. "I'll see you later Finn."

"Okay. Have fun the the Rents baby." He said hanging up.

What had he just gotten himself into? He wasn't even fully healed himself, and he just signed up for someone with deeper issues than his own. Something inside of him told him he was making the right choice though, that he wasn't wasting his time with Rachel.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! So I got your reviews and I sincerely thank those who gave me their input! I LOVE hearing from you guys so don't stop reviewing! Another thing, I re-read my last few chapters and was horrified by my mistakes! Haha. I apologize for that & I will work on getting someone else to read it before I post! A far as this story goes, it may only be a few more chapters. I got myself in writer's hole in this one because I didn't plan before I wrote! But I won't stop writing Finchel! I'm already working on my next one! This is my first story and I thank all of you for being supportive and for actually liking what I'm doing! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

"Rachel, honey. You have got to stop biting your nails." Rachel's dad said as she was saying goodbye to her fathers. "I know, Daddy. Sorry." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "Hiram, must you always insult our daughter?" Leroy asked, slapping Hiram on the shoulder. "No! Honey, you're perfect. Just don't bite your nails." He said, thinking this was more suitable. Rachel giggled and said her final goodbye's to her fathers and getting in the elevator. She was Finn-bound! It was only 7, but she figured he would be home due to the baseball game. But just in case, she was going to stop at the nearest grocery store to get the ingredients for cookies, and to kill time. She was really in the mood to bake.

Rachel knocked, and paused. When there was no answer she tried turning the knob, the door was open. She peeked around and she saw his keys on the entry table. "Finn?" She said into the apartment. She set the grocery bag down on the kitchen table and walked down the hallway, pushing the door open. Before she entered his room she could hear him singing. Loudly.

"And being apart ain't easy on this love affaaaaair! But I get the joy of redisocoverin' you!"

Laughter erupted deep in her stomach, but he must not have heard her because he kept going! Steam was coming from the bathroom door. This was an awkward situation. But she decided to just go in and let him know she was there, then begin the cookies.

Rachel walked in just to catch the last word of the chorus. "… Faithfully!" Finn belted out. "Finn?" She said through her laughter.

"Rach?" He said, surprised, the shower curtain whipping open. He must have forgotten he was naked because she was seeing **all** of him. Sudsy hair, one eye shut, (probably from the suds), toned stomach, and muscular… thighs. Her jaw dropped. "Oh my god! I'm sorry." She said with a shocked face, the laughter still coming. She threw her hand to her eyes and turned around. "I just wanted to let you know I'm here." She walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. She plopped down on the couch and concentrated on the mental image she now had. She could feel the blush on her cheeks.

He was gorgeous. His chest was broad and strong; his legs were toned and almost blindingly pale. His hair was messy and wet with suds running down the side of his face, her mouth went dry. Interrupting her day dreams, in came Finn, with just a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey, babe." He said, putting a finger under her chin and pushing it up to meet his, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry about that. I kinda just flashed you." He said, smiling coyly.

"It's okay. Good thing it wasn't your mom, or an intruder! That might have been awkward…" She said, giggling, placing her hands on his wet shoulders.

"So I guess it's a good thing you walked in on me." He said winking. "I just have one complaint." Rachel looked into his hazely-brown eyes and almost melted. "And what would that be, Finn?" She said, her hands slipping down his arms. "You left me in there alone. With soap in my eyes." He said, pouting.

Rachel laughed once again and slapped him on the shoulder. "I'm terribly sorry!" She said pressing a soft kiss on his shoulder. "But I brought something for you, and I think it's gonna make up for that!" She said pushing him back and standing. She grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"We're gonna make cookies!" Rachel said, holding up the grocery bag. "But first, you need clothes. Aren't you cold?" She said, pushing him towards his bedroom. "

Finn turned back to her and pulled her in, burying his face in her neck. "I just want you to warm me up." He said, placing hot kisses on her neck. Biting, and then sucking in random patterns. "Finn, no!" She scolded, not making any moves to push him away. "You're going to leave a mark. And how will I explain that to my coworkers?" She said, putting her hands against his still-bare chest. "So? Curling iron burn." He lifted his head for a split-second to respond.

"Okay. I really want cookies. And your body, and your kissing me right there are really distracting. So if you don't mind," She said, finally pushing him away, "I would like you to put pants on, and then come help me make these cookies!" He smiled at her, and kissed her cheek one last time. "Fine." He said. She pushed him and he finally relented, walking slowly toward his room.

Rachel couldn't help but notice how extra touchy-feely, and flirty he was this evening. Finn had an agenda and she knew it. By any other man, she'd be disgusted, and leave with some lame excuse. But right now, she wanted to play hard to get, pretend like she wouldn't give in, and then give out after he put in a little effort. Rachel could feel the blush on her cheeks and giggled at the thought of Finn's naked body on top of hers.

Rachel searched the cabinets for a mixing bowl. She found a yellow on with pink flowers on it. Rachel smiled, wondering where he had gotten this bowl. Rachel was mixing flour and eggs together when Finn walked back in, wearing only sweats. Rachel gave him a look, but a smile crept onto her lips. "If you catch a cold, it is no one's fault but your own! "She said, turning back to her mixing bowl.

"I'm not gonna get sick, babe! I have the immunity of a tiger." He said strolling into the kitchen, and hopping up on the counter right next to Rachel's mixing bowl. "You're ridiculous, Finn Hudson." She said, adding chocolate chips to the dough.

Finn turned to see flour in a bowl on the other side of him. He grinned slyly and grabbed a small amount in his fingers. He turned back and threw the flour at Rachel. She gasped and the look of revenge suddenly took over her face along with an evil smile. Rachel grabbed a handful of dough in her hand and smeared it down his chest. "Ha!" She said.

Finned hopped off the counter, grabbing a handful of dough in the same motion. Rachel backed into the fridge. "Finn, don't do it!" She said, trying to sound stern, but she knew she failed. He pinned her against the fridge with his body, his face dangerously close to her. "Or what?" He said mischievously.

"Or I'll do this!" She said smashing an egg against his back. She fell to the floor with laughter, and he went down too, right on top of her, his weight pinning her down. Finn smeared the dough on her face, down her neck, and all over her chest. She protested, but he was a lot stronger than her. They were both laughing so hard it hurt, on the kitchen floor, a complete mess growing right around them.

When they both caught their breath Finn leaned in and took a bite of dough from the side of her neck. She could feel his teeth glide across her neck, and it sent shivers down her spine. "Well, at least we know the dough's good." He said, chewing the big glob of dough from Rachel's body. "Is it?" She asked, leaning in and taking a bit from Finn's chest.

He felt her lips on his chest and his pants grew tighter. "Delicious." She said, swallowing her bite.

"Now we have to clean this up." She said groaning.

"I'd rather clean this later, and clean you right now." He said taking another bite of dough from her neck. His mouth tickled neck, and she began laughing again. "No, let's clean this. Then maybe I'll let you clean me up later." She said flirtatiously. Catching on to her laughter, he started tickling her all over.

His hands moved to her sides, across her stomach. He was sitting up on his knees, one on either side of Rachel's legs. "Finn. Stop! Please!" She said, barely able to talk through the intense fit of laughter that was happening. "You, now. Kitchen, later?" He said pausing, looking into her eyes, hopefully.

Rachel thought to herself. Hard to get. "No." She said mischievously. He resumed the tickle assault on her abdomen. "What was that?" He said, grinning. "Okay! Okay! You win!" She said, laughing so hard she was in tears.

Finn wasted no time. He stood up and pulled her up too. As soon as they were both up he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. This wasn't the first time he had done it either. It was just so easy. She was tiny, practically weightless.

"Finn, why!" She said slapping him hard on the butt. "Ow!" He said, returning the slap on her butt.

She giggled and decided not to protest anymore. When they got to the bathroom he turned the water on without putting her down. "Finn, I think all my blood is rushing to my head. If I faint, you will feel awful." Rachel said matter-of-factly.

Finn slid her backwards down his body, so they were face to face, still holding her. He kissed her mouth softly, twice in a row. He stepped in the shower; both with clothes still on, and let her feet touch the ground again finally. She stepped back into the water, letting in run down her back, and pulled him to her. She placed her hand behind his neck and kissed him hard, he instantly deepened the kissed, opening his mouth and letting his tongue find hers.

Finn's hands wandered to the hem of her shirt, he pulled it up, and pulled his face away momentarily to pull it over her head. He kissed her softly on the forehead.

Finn reached his hands around her back to unclasp her bra. Rachel's breath hitched at his hands on her bare back. He removed the bra from her shoulders and threw it out and over the shower. He then kissed her on her left cheek. He was so speechless, he felt as if her beauty and sheer flawlessness was hindering his ability to use his brain.

Finn's hands moved slowly down her mid-section to the button of her pants. He unbuttoned them and slid them down, Rachel stepped out of her wet jeans, and Finn kissed her right cheek. She picked her pants up off the floor, and threw them out of the shower as well.

Before Finn made another move on her body, her hands hooked into his sweats. He nodded, almost as if in approval, and she slid his pants and boxers down in one movement. She lost her breath, and took in Finn's naked body. She pressed a kiss to his chest. He picked up his pants and threw them out of the shower.

Finn hooked a finger in the waistband of her pink panties. "You're sure?" He asked, softly.

She nodded, looking deeply in his eyes. He slid her panties down with two hands, feeling every inch of her he could on the way down. With the last item of clothing gone, he kissed her lips.

"Rachel, you're so perfect." He whispered against her lips.

Things before that had gone down soft and slow. But now Rachel was kissing him with intensity. Their tongues fighting, their bodies pressed so tightly against each other, he couldn't tell where he ended and she began. His hands were exploring her whole body.

He slid his hands down all the way down her back, over her ass, to her thighs, and he hoisted her up on his waist, allowing him to stand up straight. He normally thought her height was cute, but not when they were standing, in a shower, and he was desperate for her lips.

Finn turned them and leaned up against the wall so the water was crashing down right between their bodies, sometimes on Rachel's head, sometimes on his, depending on where their actions moved them.

Things moved fast, in a blur of pure bliss and satisfaction. They roamed every inch of each other's body's and Finn found extreme pleasure in Rachel's.

They finished when the water turned cold. Finn ran to the closet to get towels. He wrapped Rachel in a towel, and kissed her softly on the forehead. "That was amazing. Even if I get hypothermia." He said chuckling. "I agree." She said smugly, leaving the bathroom and sitting down on the edge of his bed. Finn followed and went over to his drawer. He threw a shirt at Rachel, and put boxers on himself.

Rachel threw the t-shirt over her head, and then used the towel to dry out her hair. Finn pulled his underwear on and then then plopped down on his bed. Rachel finished and snuggled into his side.

"You're so amazing." Finn said. "And I am so glad you gave me another chance. I don't know what the other guy did, but I wanna know. I want you to know that no matter what it is, I will never hurt you like that. I won't ever be the one to scar you. And we don't have to talk about it right now, but we're going to eventually. I want to know everything about you and your life. And I want you to know everything about me. I wanna know how many freckles you have, memorize that heart-shaped birth mark on your stomach. I want to be able to feel you even when you aren't here. I wanna memorize every sound you make when I'm inside you. This is real, Rachel. And I'll do anything to prove it to you." He said, pouring his heart out to her and squeezing her closer with each confession.

Rachel felt her eyes swell up with tears. "Finn, I know. I trust you. And honestly, I am scared of that. You are perfect in every single way. I want to tell you about him and I will right now. But before that, I want you to know that I really am messed up. And I don't mean to push you away, but sometimes I do that, with people that I-people that I love." She stuttered, looking up at him, searching his eyes.

Finn kissed her. "I love you, too." He said smugly. "Now tell me what happened."

"Okay. So I met Jason Cartright three years ago, around this time. He worked at my office. As soon as I started working there, I fell. Hard and fast. He was gorgeous," She paused, and looked at him again, "but not as gorgeous as you baby.

"And he had this way about him. That made every girl swoon when he walked by. He, for some odd reason, chose me. He would bring me flowers, coffee, chocolate. The works. Until I said yes to his date. I was so hesitant because I knew his type. I knew he would break my heart. But I still gave in.

"So we dated. And dated. And dated. For about a year. But I should have seen the signs. He would always "work late" and spend the night at his buddie's house. Who does that? And he would cancel a lot. He waited 7 months before I met his parents. Just weird things like that. And I was in love, or thought I was so I forgave him anything. I came home one day, and he was in our bed. With another girl.

"But he swore it was a mistake, that that was the only time, that he would change, that he loved me. All that bullshit. So of course, I forgave him." Rachel could feel Finn tensing up. He was pissed, she could feel his heavy breathing on her neck. His arm was wrapped around her waist, so she began stroking his arm to soothe him.

"That Christmas he proposed. I said yes. I began planning, and got very wrapped up. Too wrapped up to know he was still cheating on me. I found a condom in the trash. We didn't use condoms, because I was on birth control.

"I asked him of course, and he was he said he used it to masturbate when I went away the weekend before, and then asked that I not talk about it, because he was embarrassed. **And I believed him.** So as you might see here, this is not only his fault." Rachel paused and Finn jumped in. "This was **not **your fault, Rachel. Don't ever say that again. And for the record, guys never just sleep at other guy's houses for no reason. Continue." He said flatly. Rachel turned and looked at him again.

"I planned my whole wedding. And three days before I gave my life to him, I caught him with my best friend. So I called off the wedding. And I never talked to my best friend again.

"I left all my things, and moved here, to New York. Where I didn't let any man get too close to me. He called, and occasionally I would answer. But it got old. And I realized something. I didn't need him. A woman does not need a committed relationship to be happy. And that's why I spent that last year of my life proving it to myself. And then I met you." She said, smiling up at him. "And you have changed the game. You, Finn Hudson, are a game changer." Finn pulled her close to him. "Rachel he is disgusting. If I ever saw him, he would never be able to walk again. You're perfect, and sexy, and smart, and he's just a douche bag. If this man had the chance to be with you, and blew it, he obviously didn't deserve you in the first place." Finn said staring at her intently, making sure she knew that he meant what he was saying.

"Finn, it took a long time for me to feel good about myself again. But I do now. And you helped. You helped a lot. And for that, I am going to make you the best chocolate chip cookies you will ever taste." She said, kissing him on the lips and pulling him toward the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! But here it is! Yet another fluffy chapter. Enjoy, review! **

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Rachel was trying to hang something on her office wall when the phone rang. She leapt off the chair and ran to the phone. "Rachel Berry speaking!" She said cheerfully, noticing the poster was slightly crooked, and then frowning.

"Uh… hey Rach. It's Puck." He said sheepishly. Rachel immediately became alert. "Noah! Is Santana okay? Is the baby coming? Where are you?" She said slipping her shoes on, ready to race to where ever her best friend was.

"No, no. Santana is fine. Super pregnant, but fine." He said, obviously avoiding telling her something. "Aren't you with Finn today? Oh my God. Noah, I am going to kick your ass. What happened, and what's broken?" She said, expecting a broken TV or kitchen table from the two of them. "Uh…. Finn's arm." He said, quietly. Rachel's face changed from anger to horror. "WHAT! Is he okay? Where are you guys? I'm coming right now." She said, throwing her things into her purse.

"Well, we're on our way home from the emergency room. He's kind of out of it. I was gonna take him to our house. You wanna meet there?" He asked. Rachel let out a deep sigh of frustration. "No, take him to his house. I'll take care of him. San doesn't need the stress." She said, waiting to hang up so she could tell her boss what had happened and that she would be leaving early, and taking a vacation day tomorrow.

Rachel barged through the door of Finn's apartment, immediately seeing a shirtless Finn asleep on the recliner, and Noah sprawled out on the couch. She caught his eye and signaled for him to come with her into the bedroom.

He sat up and followed her into the bedroom reluctantly. She shut the door and whipped around. "What the _hell _happened? And why doesn't he have a shirt on?" She whisper screamed at him. She didn't want to wake Finn, but she wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

"Woah. Calm down, Rachel. He's fine! He's just sleeping off some meds. And they had to cut off his shirt because it was a long sleeve, and he wouldn't let us put a shirt on him. So he spent the whole trip back here shirtless." Puck paused to chuckle at the memory but Rachel just looked at him expectantly, her hands resting on her hips.

"Okay, so we were playing video games, and then Mike called. He said he was at the park playing football with the guys and two people bailed. He asked if we could come and we did. Next thing I know, Finn's buried at the bottom of a pile of dudes. And his arm was bent in a weird direction." He said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Rachel closed her eyes, and leaned back against the door, letting out a deep sigh. "Rachel, he's gonna be fine in a few weeks. Please don't like, cry or anything." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to **cry**, Noah. I am trying to restrain myself from punching you in the fucking face." She said, pushing his hand off her shoulder. "Didn't I tell you specifically, to keep him safe because we were supposed to have dinner with my cousin from California tonight? Because I think I did. And I also think you broke his arm anyway."

"Woaaaah. **I **did not break his arm! It was five other people! This one isn't my fault. Or his. If you want to kick someone's ass, go find those guys." He said, pulling his buzzing phone out of his pocket. "Look, I have to go. Santana wants Taco Bell." He said looking at Rachel, with I hint of apology in his face. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you. I'm not going to punch you in the face." She said, cracking a small smile, and letting him out of the room. "Damn, Berry. You were scary there for a minute." He said, grabbing his keys off the table. Rachel giggled and playfully slapped him on the back on his way out the door. "Tell Santana to call me later."

"Will do. Take good care of the MVP. We're gonna need him when we start basketball." He said back to her, already walking down the hallway. Rachel rolled her eyes and shut the door, locking it before turning to the kitchen. She washed the dishes in the sink, cleaned the countertops, and lit a candle. Then she moved to the bedroom, she picked up the clothes scattered around his room and threw them in the dirty clothes bin. She giggled at his bed-making job before throwing all the pillows off and remaking it. When she was satisfied she sauntered into the living room, finding a still snoozing Finn.

She placed a soft kiss on his forehead before remembering she needed to call her cousin and reschedule. She grabbed her phone before going to back into the bedroom.

"Hello?" Shelby's booming voice came through her phone. "Hey, Shelb. Look I'm really sorry but we have to reschedule. Finn broke his arm playing football and is in a pain med induced coma in the living room." Rachel said, giggling.

Shelby understood and they made plans for Wednesday night, her last night here. Rachel stripped down to her underwear and threw Finn's sweatshirt over her head. It was Finn's, but basically hers because she always used this specific sweatshirt. Before Rachel went back into the living room she grabbed some blankets, placing one on Finn and kissing his forehead with a ruffle of his hair. She snuggled up under her blanket on the couch next Finn's chair, and turned on the TV.

Finn's eyes fluttered open and he looked around. It was pretty dark except for the faint glow of a cinnamon candle in the kitchen and the TV that was barely audible. He looked over and saw the top of Rachel's head peeking out from under the blanket, just enough for her to be able to watch TV.

"Baby?" He said, his voice groggy from sleep, and scratchy from lack of use. She popped up with a beaming smile. It lit the room up and he couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she was. "Hi, love. How are you feeling?" She got up and walked over to him, sitting on the arm of his chair. "Better now that you're here." Finn said suggestively, his good arm resting over her thighs, his fingers slipping under the sweatshirt to graze the smooth skin of her thigh, then traveling up to rest on her hip. "I've been here since 3, Finn. Lying right next to you." She said, her hand moving to his face, her thumb stoking his light stubble. "Come here." He said, angling his head towards her telling her he wanted her to kiss him. She leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. Rachel tried to pull away, but Finn's face followed hers. His hand was now on her back, high enough to let him know she wasn't wearing a bra, pulling her body towards him "Don't. I'm gonna hurt you." She said, sitting up all the way again. "Trust me, you're **not **hurting me. Farthest thing from it." He said, turning his head slightly to kiss her palm. She gave him a sincere smile and leaned down to kiss him again. "Are you hungry?"

"Very. I think want Mac and Cheese." He said, rubbing his hand up and down her thigh. "I'm on it." Rachel said, placing one more kiss on his lips. Just as she was walking away, he caught her hand. "Thank you, Rach. For being here, and staying with me, and making me dinner. I really love you." Finn said, with her favorite sideways grin. "Of course, Finn. I love you, more." She grinned at him.

As she walked away he couldn't but help but notice how amazing her legs were. Finn couldn't help but think she had worn that because she knew he couldn't attack her and throw her over his shoulder like he did every other time she walked around like that.

Finn stood up and immediately noticed the rash that had appeared on his stomach from the cast. He sighed and walked toward the bathroom. He finished and walked toward the kitchen. He could smell food and his stomach growled ferociously. "Aw, you really were hungry! Almost finished." She said, putting all the ingredients back into the fridge, and then back to the stove to stir the contents of the pot.

Finn walked up behind her and placed his hand good hand on her stomach and buried his face in her neck, groaning loudly. "What's wrong?" She asked with a worried tone. "I don't want a broken arm. I can't just throw you over my shoulder now, or take showers with you because I have to be careful or my cast will get wet and smell bad, or be on top for that matter because I only have one arm. And I'm scared to sleep with you because you might get one of these!" He said, backing away and pointing toward the rash on his stomach. Rachel turned and placed a hand over the rash. "Oh, Finn." She said apologetically, examining the rash.

Rachel kissed his chest and then looked up at her boyfriend, resting her hands on his hips. "It won't be broken forever. When it heals we can do all those things. And don't worry about hurting me, I'm gonna sleep with the good arm!" She said giggling. Finn pouted and she pulled him in by his hips for a hug. She breathed him in, and he squeezed her tight with his right arm. "Let's eat and then we'll go lay down, okay?" She said, patting him on the butt before turning to the cabinet for bowls. "Okay." Finn agreed.

Rachel set his bowl in from of him at the table and then sat next to him with her bowl. "Did it hurt?" She asked, taking a sip of water. "Yeah. Especially when they were climbing off of me because only me and one other dude heard it crack, so they weren't very conscious." He said, taking a huge bite of his food.

"Aw. I'm sorry." She said, placing a hand on his knee. "It's okay… But then we went to the emergency room and they gave me this numbing shot, that only half-way numbed it, and they popped something back into place. **That **hurt." He said, taking his last bite of his third bowl of Mac and Cheese and taking a big gulp of Rachel's water. Finn got up and placed his bowl in this sink. Rachel giggled, and Finn shot her glare. "What are you laughing at?" He said, his eyebrows dipping in confusion. "Nothing. You're adorable." She said, picking up and setting her glass back down when she realized Finn drank the last of her water.

"Adorable? No way. This broken arm makes me super rugged and sexy." He said, wiggling his eye brows at her.

She laughed out loud. "Super." She said pulling him with her to the bedroom. "See, you can't wait to get me into bed. You can't even control yourself right now." He said, throwing the extra pillows off the bed. "I know. I don't know how I am going to keep myself from ripping your clothes off tonight." She said, playing along. "Why are you going to stop yourself?" He said, giving her a sexy smirk.

"Uh, because you're broken, and you need rest! And so do I. Oh! But guess what!" She said, her face lighting up with joy. "What, babe?" He asked, stepping on the bottom of his pants to get out of them, and then carefully getting into bed. "I took the day off tomorrow! So I can take care of you all day long." Rachel said, hitting the lights and crawling into bed and kissing him on the cheek.

"Are you gonna rip my clothes off tomorrow?" He asked, still not over the fact that she shot him down tonight for the first time in weeks. "When it's time for you to shower, I would love to help you out of your clothes!" She said, knowing that was not what he meant. "Rach." He said, an unhappy look taking over his face.

"What, Finn? It's too soon. I'm gonna hurt you. And then you'll be broken for ever." She said, exaggerating. "Babe, I have to have this cast for six weeks. You're going to cut me off for six weeks?" He said skeptically. "You're not going to hurt me. We'll be careful. I can't go six weeks." He finished. She sighed, "No. I'm just scared." She admitted.

"Don't be scared! If I didn't think we could handle it I wouldn't do it." He said, pulling her closer to him. "That's not true, and you know it." She said, giggling, looking up to catch his eyes. "I know." He agreed.

"Hey weren't we supposed to go out to dinner with your cousin tonight?" He said, remember their prior engagements. "Yes, we were. And I can't believe you remembered! But I called her to reschedule. We're going Wednesday. Santana, Noah, Mercedes, Tina, and Mike are coming too." She paused. "Did you know Mike and Tina are back together?" She asked.

"Yeah, actually I did. He told me today." He answered. "I'm glad they're back together, but it was their break-up that brought us together in the first place, if you remember." He said, smirking down at her.

"Of course I remember. And the creep at the bar." She said, remembering the events of that night. Finn shuddered at the thought of the kids hand on Rachel. "Ew." He said, making a face. "But it was not that night that made me fall in love with you, it was probably the Christmas party. You were just so classy and put together." She said, sarcastically. "And the freakishly tall, blonde, model you were with, sweetest girl I've ever met." Rachel laughed, throwing the events of that night in Finn's face.

"Hey that's not fair! I was not the one sucking face in the corner the whole night! And don't act like you were sober!" He said trying to defend himself, pulling his arm away from her, pretending to be hurt. "Oh, so you do remember me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. She rolled over and carefully climbed on top of him, careful not to touch the broken arm. "The events are coming back! And now that they are, you made out with Sam! Yeah! In the corner, and on the couch…. You made out with Sam Evans!" He said, laughing as memories flashbacks over him. "Oh, you cannot laugh! A blonde yeti threw a pink drink at you!" She argued.

They were both throwing out memories of the drunken night, laughing so hard their stomachs were sore, all the while Finn's hand was exploring the skin under his sweatshirt, on her body. "Well, I'm glad I saved you from that creep, and we got a second chance at getting to know each other." He said honestly, rubbing his hand idly up and down her back. "Me too, Hudson, me too." She agreed, leaning down on his chest to kiss his neck. Finn's hand moved as far up as it could, exposing the better part of Rachel's back to the chill of Finn's apartment. "Rach, will you help me out here?" He asked, struggling with the sweatshirt. "With what?" She sat up, and then realized what he meant. "Oh! Yeah." She said, lifting the sweatshirt over her head and throwing it on the ground. She pressed her naked torso against his chest and continued placing wet kissed along his jaw, and down his neck. His hands explored her whole body before resting on her ass, squeezing, each time Rachel bit down on his neck. She moved her mouth to his and he granted her access instantly. When Finn tried to go further she stopped him. "Nope. These are staying on tonight." She said, taking his hand from her panties to her mouth and kissing the back of it. She rolled off him gently and pressed her naked body into his side. Finn groaned loudly, but pulled her body as close to his as possible. "That was mean." He pouted. "I know. I'm sorry." She said, kissing his, right between his chest and upper back.

The room fell silent and exhaustion swept over both of them. "Rach?" Finn said into the dark. "Hmm?" She said, half asleep already. "Tomorrow we're trying broken arm sex." He said seriously. Rachel burst out laughing, bringing her from her almost sleeping state. "Okay, whatever you say." She said through giggles. "Go to sleep!"

"Alright. I love you, babe." He said, finally able to relax. "I love you more." She said, closing her eyes, and letting sleep take over her body.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello beautiful people! I hope each and every one of you had a beautiful holiday and I wish you all the best in this New Year! I think there will only be a couple more chapters left in this story, but I do have many ideas for new stories! Yay! Finchel is gonna get a little dirty this chapter guys! Review! It makes me smile. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

"Babe, you're here every day anyway, what's the difference?" Finn said, anger building in his tone. "Exactly. What's the difference? **Babe.**" Rachel said, mocking the way Finn always called her sweet pet names even when they were arguing. Finn groaned and let out a deep frustrated sigh right after. "Because it would be easier! You never sleep there!" He said, making hand gestures, as if they'd help him get his point across. "That's not true. I slept there on Thursday." She responded matter-of-factly. "Not because you, or I, wanted you to." He said, recalling the events of that night.

They had a few people over to Finn's house, and neither had noticed that had invited both Artie and Mike, along with Tina. Rachel decided to take Tina back to her place to watch movies to avoid a melt down. She promised Finn she'd come back, but when Tina fell asleep, what was she supposed to do? Wake her up and tell her to leave? So she called Finn and he made her feel insanely guilty for making him sleep by himself until she's promised she'd make it up to him the next night.

"I don't want you sleeping anywhere else but next to me." He continued, brushing over her cheek with his thumb, and his tone softened. "I can't sleep without you." Rachel sighed; there he went, making her melt once again. But she couldn't give in. "I want you to sleep with me always, too. But…." She trailed off. "But what, Rachel? What is holding you back? I am always **begging **for you and suddenly you have no interest. I don't know how much clearer I can make this. I. Want. You. Here. Always." Finn said, anger creeping back into his tone, his voice raising. "I'm not gonna ask again, but if you don't want this, you need to tell me. I can't keep playing these games, babe. I love you but I can't make you love me back." He finished, and stood up, walking back to the bedroom.

Rachel pulled her knees up to her chest and sank back into the couch cushions, letting the tears fall. She wanted to live with Finn. She loved him more than he knew. Much more. But things would change if she moved in. They always did. She needed to talk to him. Rachel knew that if she lost Finn, she'd lose herself. She was so much more attached to him than he thought she was. She needed him. She loved him more than she loved anything. She knew Finn wasn't a mind reader, but she thought he could feel her love the way she felt his.

She wiped her face the best she could and walked back to the bedroom, trying her hardest to keep it together. Finn was lying back in the pillows watching some basketball game that she knew he didn't really care about. He didn't even turn when she walked in the door. Rachel saw the look on his face and she knew she'd hurt him. The tears began to fall again as she sat herself on the bed. "Finn.." Rachel said through her tears. He just looked at her. "Don't interrupt me." She warned before she started, and he nodded. "Finn, you know that I love you back. Can you just trust me when I tell you that I love you more than anything in this world? You aren't begging for me. You have me. As long as you want me, I am yours." She said, trying to take deep breaths so her sobs didn't get the best of her speech.

"I want you just as much, if not more, than you want me." Finn was about to say something but Rachel put a finger to his lips. "Not finished." She continued, not moving her finger. He grabbed her hand but held it to his mouth, looking at her intently.

"But I can't do that to you." She said, looking down at her crossed legs. Rachel looked up and she could tell how confused he was by the look on his face. He wanted to talk, but she had asked him not to. "If I move in here, I trap you. I don't want that. I trapped Jason, and he-." Finn couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'm not him Rachel. Don't compare me to him." He said, placing his hands on her thighs.

"I'm not trying to compare you to him! I am just trying to make you see that once I move in here you have nowhere else to go and when I come home from work you're gonna be in this bed with someone who isn't me and I can't do that again, Finn! Especially not with you. I won't do it!" She was yelling now and she wasn't even trying to hold her tears back.

"That's what this is about? Jason?" He said, pulling Rachel's body into his lap. She nodded. "And that's why you're pushing me away? Because you don't want to suffocate me?" He said, in a voice just above a whisper, a voice he was certain only him and her could hear.

Rachel hesitated, and then nodded again. "Listen to me." He began, lifting Rachel's chin with his finger, "I will not ever do that to you. There is no one out there more perfect than you. No one. And there is no way in hell you could suffocate me with your love. I breathe that shit, babe." He said, earning a small chuckle from Rachel. "The only person I want in this bed with me is you. Ever. Okay?" He asked, looking at her with an intent look once again. "Okay." She agreed.

Finn closed the space between them and Rachel opened her mouth to let him in immediately. She breathed him in. He felt so good. His arms encircled her tiny frame, and she pushed at his grasp a little to adjust her legs to straddle his lap. He could taste the tears on her lips and it made him kiss her harder. She had one hand on his neck, the other tangled in his hair, while his hands rested on her ass, pulling her to him. Rachel's mouth traveled to his neck and he took the chance to flip them over. Rachel giggled and locked her feet together around his body, as his mouth placed wet kisses down her throat.

Rachel grabbed the hem of his shirt and slid it up his body slowly, tracing the soft skin of his midsection. When she couldn't push it up any more he sat up on his knees and ripped the shirt off, then pulled Rachel's off. He wasted no time and unhooked her bra and threw it in the same general direction as the other articles of clothing. Rachel was almost shocked at the sense of urgency behind his actions but she reciprocated them with rough kisses and the way her nails dug into his back.

He alternated between biting and sucking on the small birth mark on her rib cage while she pulled at his hair. Rachel's breath hitched in her throat when he pulled her yoga pants and panties down without moving his mouth. Finn paused throwing her pants of the bed, and she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them and his boxers down in one swift motion, exposing his erection to her.

She put her hand on his shoulders, and let hers hands trail down his body, placing one slow kiss on his abdomen, never breaking eye contact. Finn pushed her on her back softly then attacked her body with his mouth once more. He finished on her stomach, satisfied with the mark he'd left and kissed all the way down until he'd reached his destination. He put a hand between her thighs, separating them smirking at the way she could barely breathe. He kissed each thigh before slipping a finger in her body. "Finn." Rachel moaned. "What, baby? Tell me what you want." He said, quickening his strokes. "More." She breathed out.

Finn slipped his finger out of her and replaced it with his mouth. She sucked in a breath and gripped the sheets. He slid his tongue up her center and she said his name again, gripping his hair. He does it again and she whimpered. He blew on her, licked, and sucked. She let go and he kissed back up her body. He kissed her and put most of his weight on her body. Rachel could feel him hard against her thigh.

"Baby, I want you." She breathed between kisses. Finn sat up a little and angled himself correctly before sliding into her. She screamed out in pleasure and he slammed into her, keeping his forceful way. He bit down on her shoulder and she moaned his name into his ear. Finn felt her tighten around him and he came hard into her body. Rachel's eyes closed as he collapsed onto her body.

Finn was just about to pull out but she stopped him. "Just stay. Stay with me." She said, tears brimming her eyes. "I'm right here. Baby, I promise I'm not going anywhere." He said, kissing her softly on the lips. He pulled out and laid down next to her, grabbing her hand in his. "I'm right here." He repeated.

Rachel snuggled into his side, kissing his chest. He lifted his arm to accommodate her and kissed the top of her head. "Baby," Rachel said, tracing circles on his stomach. "What's wrong?" Finn said, looking her in the eyes. "Nothing. Nothing, I just.. I want to move in." She said sheepishly. "If you still want me to, of course." She hesitated. "Of course I still want you to." He said, excitement lacing his voice. "As soon as possible!"

Finn rolled over so he was on top of her once again, and placed quick kisses all of her face. "I. Love. You. So. Much." He said playfully, punctuating each with a kiss on various places all over her body.

Rachel giggled and put a hand on either side of his face to stop his mouth from exploring. "I love you." She said, kissing him soft and slow on his lips.

**There it is! I can't believe how hard that was to right… LOL. Short chapter, but I might have another one up sooner rather than later. ;) REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HEY! So it's been a while! Sorry! Finals :/ Haha. But Finchel and I are back! Enjoy, review, tell me what you'd like to see happen… Thank you guys so much for reading and being patient!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

"Finn, I am going to die!" Rachel screamed from the hallway. She was trying to support a box that probably weighed the same as her with her. The box was wedged between her body and the wall tightly but her arms were getting tired, and her fingers were slipping. "Finn, I can't!" She said louder than she had said the previous cry for help. Just in time she heard Finn running through the apartment to her. He turned the corner and couldn't help but laugh. "Baby, I told you it was too heavy." He said, pressing a kiss to her temple and taking the box at the same time. She let out a defeated sigh before running in front of him to hold the door all the way open. Finn set the box down on the floor just a few steps through the door. All of this eventually had to go in the bedroom but they were more focused on getting it out of the hallway for now.

"That's all of it, right?" He asked, turning back to Rachel, who had just shut the door. "Yes it is!" She said, as she got a running start to jump into Finn's embrace. He opened his arms for her just in time and caught her in a kind of frontwards-piggy-back style, just like she knew he would. "Finally." He said before giving her three quick kisses in a row. "Mmmm, finally." She said, hugging him tightly.

Finn let her down, and swatted her butt as she plopped face first into the plush couch cushions. "Are you sure it's okay for the guys to come over tonight? I could help you unpack." He said from the kitchen. Rachel rolled over on her back so she could look at him. "Yes! I can unpack myself." She said with a sarcastic smirk. "But I do appreciate you offering!" She says, giving him a beaming smile as he walks back into the living room and squats in front of the couch so his face is just a few inches from hers.

"Alright, if you're sure." He said, punctuating with a kiss. "You can move whatever you need to and if you need more space, we'll make more tomorrow." He says, starting to stand but she pulled him back and he decides to lie on top of her instead of squatting again, causing her to grunt a little. "Finn!" She said protesting, but still wrapping her legs around him.

Rachel placed both her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him hard. "You are **so** perfect." She said kissing him again. "And you're **so** sexy." She said, letting one hand roam to his hair and down his back to pull up his shirt and slip her hand under to graze his back, kissing him once more. "And I love you **so **much." She said, pressing yet another kiss to his lips. "And **our** apartment is **so **cute." She said kissing him again, but this time when she pulled away he followed her lips. She couldn't pull back because she was on the bottom, but she decided kissing him was just as good as telling him all the reasons she and him are perfect.

"I love you, and us, and our apartment, and everything about you." Finn said lowly into her ear before kissing his way down to her chest. Her shirt wasn't too low cut, but low enough for him to get where he wanted.

Her hand slipped back up to his face where she was pulling him gently back to her face, he leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him. A confused face crossed his face; she was really into this like, thirty seconds ago. "I want to. You know I do. But we have to get all this out of her and into the bedroom before they come." She said gesturing to the boxes. "And we need to grab snacks." She finished, her fingers playing around in his hair.

"The game isn't until 6." He said, grabbing her hand and kissing it, then moving to her neck to place feathery kisses around every part of skin he could reach. "I know, baby but there's still stuff to do and we should just get it out of the way. This way I can take an extra long shower. And you can even help me." She said with a smirk. "Promise?" He said, still not letting her move. "Yes. I **promise.**" Rachel said, giving him one last kiss before pushing at his chest. He rolled of and stood, pulling her up with him.

"Okay, fine." Finn agreed, grabbing a box and taking it into the bedroom.

Rachel was moved the last box into the bedroom, turning to look at the room at the doorway. There were boxes all over, but it still looked like Finn's room. **Their **room. That was weird to say, but it was true. And she was very happy about. Rachel spent mostly everyday there anyway but this was real. She had all her furniture in storage, she no longer had the keys to her apartment, this was her new home.

Finn is perfect. She had never met a man like him and she knew she was so lucky to call him hers. The way he loved her was different than she had ever been loved. It was a kind of love that she could feel even when they weren't speaking, or touching. A love that made her heart drop when they did touch. And when he told her how he loved her, it was like something had taken all the air away from her, in a good way. And when he kissed her, he gave her the strength to breathe again. Rachel couldn't imagine herself without him. Everything he did made her love him more. The way he always woke up to kiss her goodbye even though he started work an hour later than she did. The way he touched her like she was a fragile piece of porcelain. Or, on the other hand, the way he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder when they were playing around. The way his arms tightened around her at night, like it was just instinct. The way he let her put her feet between his legs when she was cold, if they were freezing.

She had never been really sure of anything in her entire life. But Finn Hudson, him she was sure about.

On cue, Finn's voice broke her thoughts. "Are you ready, babe?" He called from the hallway. Rachel wiped her face, and waved her face making sure she didn't look too misty. "Yeah, coming!" She grabbed her purse and met him in the kitchen.

The car ride there was comfortably quiet but Finn could feel her smiling at him when he started singing along to the song on the radio. "What?" He asked, amused. "Nothing." She said, looking away, still grinning like a love sick little girl. Finn decided to let it slide because she seemed happy, he just moved his hand from the wheel to her thigh, rubbing circles on her skin with his thumb. She also really loved that. He always did it. Every car ride. Even if she was wearing pants, his thumb always found the same spot on her leg.

"Okay, you go grab some Bagel Bites, and I will go grab the beers, meet me at the chips." Finn said grabbing a cart. "Okay, but why are we splitting?" She said, not really wanting to leave his side, she was already giving him up for the whole evening. But then his answer changed everything.

"Less time here, more time in the shower." Finn said, already walking away. Rachel felt a smile on her face and she couldn't help but laugh. But that didn't slow her down, she never walked so fast in her life.

While they were at the store they grabbed a huge, 24-roll, package of toilet paper. Rachel was carrying it to the bathroom when she heard Finn running up behind her. Before she could even realize what he was doing her pants were at her ankles and the toilet paper was on the floor. Laughter erupted in her stomach and she bent over, trying to catch her breath. Finn was laughing too, his hard laugh when his face got all red. "Finn Hudson, did you just pants me?" She yelled though her laughter. He didn't respond simply because he didn't have the air. Instead, when he got the breath, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, kicking the toilet paper to the side.

"Where are you taking me?" Rachel said, still chuckling lightly. When he kicked open the bathroom door connected to their bedroom she understood what he was doing. Finn didn't even put her down before starting the water in the bathtub.

Rachel stopped laughing when he set her down and looked at her, his eyes intense and full of lust. She stepped on the bottoms of her pants to take them all way off before closing the space between them, grabbing the hem of his shirt. She pulled it up his torso slowly, and he raised his arm for her to pull it off. She kissed his chest and let her hands move down to his jeans. He watched her unbutton them and he stepped out of them.

Finn pulled her shirt off her and then immediately found the clasp of her bra. Rachel's breath caught in her throat like it did every time they were naked together, which was actually pretty often these days. Rachel pulled of her panties and pushed them aside with her foot before stepping in the steaming, almost full bathtub. He did the same and sat against the edge, spreading his legs slightly for her to sit between them. She turned around, but before sitting she lifted her arms to her hair.

Finn's mouth went dry. Her ass was right in front of his face, and her torso was stretches as she slid the hair off her back and into her hands. The best part of this was she had no idea how incredibly sexy this was. She never did. Her hair was gathered on a bun on the top of her head, she turned briefly to catch his eyes before she sat, melting into his embrace. He kissed her perfect shoulder, his hands moving to her perfect stomach, dangerously close to her perfect bikini line.

The fact of it all is that Rachel Berry is perfect. Perhaps the most perfect woman he had ever met. She always smelled so great. He knew opening up and loving someone wasn't easy for her. It wasn't always easy for him either. But he felt grateful she let him. Grateful that for some bizarre reason, she chose to let him love her.

Even the things she did that made him mad, made him love her more. She started his coffee every morning; she was always leaving as he was starting to get ready. She always cleans off the top of the toothpaste, he always forgets to, but she never yells at him. She always falls asleep while playing with his hair, he doesn't even know if he could fall asleep without it now. Her smile brightens the whole world, and could make his whole day. The way she laughed got him the worst though, the way she hunched over and gasped for air, the way she would hit anyone in her reach, **hard,** as if it would give her breath. The way she never let him go to sleep without washing his face. How she always had dinner cooking when he came home, always. When she told her she loved him it burned in his stomach in the best was possible. The fire never went out, no matter how many times she said.

Finn had gotten very used to her being there, in his arms. Her lips were at his convenience at almost all times.

After a solid hour bath they decided they had to get out. Both of them were majorly pruny. Rachel had asked to get out 20 minutes ago, but he had convinced her to stay a little longer with no words, just his hands.

"Who is coming over tonight again?" Rachel asked, throwing him a towel before wrapping one around her body.

"Uh, Puck, Artie, Mike, Josh, and Justin." He replied, following her out of the bathroom in to their bedroom. Rachel tossed him a pair of boxers and she grabbed herself a pair.

Rachel and Finn now shared and underwear drawer. It started when she first started spending the night a lot, and it had kind of just grew. It kind of made him uncomfortable at first because every time he opened it he saw bright pink lacey underwear, but then he imagined them on her body and it was much more comfortable.

"Alrighty. Let's go make those appetizers!" She said cheerfully, prancing out of the room. Finn got completely dressed and did his hair and everything so by the time he got out there everything was ready. Except for the Bagel Bites, those had 10 more minutes in the oven.

"Sorry I took so long. Thanks for doing this." He said, sneaking up behind her and placing his hands on her hips. "Don't worry about, just save me a bagel bite." Rachel replied, turing in his arms to kiss his cheek. Finn moved turned and nudged her face with his to get a full frontal kiss. Just when his hands wondered under the oversized t-shirt, the door bell rang.

Rachel moved to go answer it but he caught her hand, "Rach! You don't have pants on!" He said, chuckling. "Oh yeah! Okay, have fun!" She said, running back to the bedroom.

The guys all started to falter in with the same 10 minutes.

They were all sprawled out around the couches, a beer in each of their hands. "So how are things with San and the baby?" Finn asked Puck without looking away from the game.

"Tired. Really tired. Both of us, but I try not to complain because I don't get up as much as she does because I sleep through it sometimes, and she doesn't like to wake me up, even if I ask her to. I got give her credit, she's doing a great job with her. Kid's cute though. When she's not crying." Puck said.

"Sounds intense." Mike says and the rest of the guys agree.

"Yeah, but we're happy. How about Rach, Finn?" Puck said, glancing in Finn's direction.

"We're good. Really good. Like, perfect actually. She's officially moved in as of today." He said. He must not have been hiding his smile as well as he though because Artie scoff-laughed at him while shaking his head.

"What?" He said, throwing a chip at him.

"What about you guys?" Puck says towards Mike and Artie. "How's the love triangle workin' for ya?" They fell silent.

Finn smirks at Puck. He kind of just defended him.

Mike turns to Justin. "How's Carly?"

Justin smiles a little and takes a deep breath. "Pregnant!" He says. The joy in his voice, and the happiness that takes over his whole body doesn't go unnoticed by any of them. He and Carly just got married a couple months ago, but he was obviously really excited.

"Congrats man!" Finn said, patting him on the back.

"The next nine months will be the best and worst of your life." Puck says seriously and they can't help but laugh. "No man, I'm serious. There will be times when she wants to fuck you in Barnes & Noble, and she'll think, that you think, she's fat and ugly if you tell her you wanna go home and do it." He said pausing briefly. "And there's times when you want to fuck her, and she won't because she **feels **fat and ugly and you have to literally convince her you still think she's hot. By the way, her words not mine."

"And then sometimes she's gonna be normal. And sometimes she'll scream for no reason. And other times are amazing. Like when you see the first picture of that kid, it's amazing. You're cry just looking at the kid, and thinking about how the two of you made it. It's crazy." Puck said, chugging the rest of his beer.

"Well, that was adorable." Justin said, slightly mocking.

Puck throws a pillow at him and they just laugh.

"No, I get it. I'm psyched." Justin said, also finishing off his beer.

"Yeah, well speaking of family. I need to get back to mine. She's probably gonna make me massage her feet now." Puck said standing up.

They threw him "See ya later's" and turned their attention back to the game. It's almost over and they were all full of food and beer. He looked to the tray and saw three bagel bites left. He grabbed a plate and took two.

"I'm gonna take these to Rach." He said, even though none of them really cared.

Finn walked back to the bedroom to find all the boxes stacked in each other in the corner and everything in its place and Rachel curled up in a blanket watching E!News. "Hey there lover pants." Rachel said jokingly, sitting up against the bed frame.

"I brought you your Bagel Bites." He said, plopping down in front of her. "Thank you!" She said cheerfully, snatching the plate from him.

He chuckled at her eagnerness. "So what are you up to?" He asks, setting his hands on her crossed legs.

"Mmm, just watching TV. I think I might take a nap." She says, setting the plate down on the nightstand, just half a Bagel Bite left.

"If you wait 20 minutes I'll nap with you." Finn offers, standing up.

"K, I'll wait." She agrees, leaning in for a quick kiss.

He smiles and then pops the rest of her bagel bite in his mouth before walking back to the living room.

The guys watch the Giants beat the 49ers and then they all decide it's naptime. All of them are gone besides Artie, and he's at the doorway when he turns his chair towards Finn. "You know, you look really happy." He says with a smile smeared on his face. "Because I am. I am really, honestly, happy." Finn says, setting his hand on Artie's shoulder. "Things will work out for ya, Artie. Even if it's not with Tina. There are other people out there." He says reassuringly. Artie nods and rolls out of the room.

Finn cleans up the whole mess and puts the couch pillows back in place before walking back to the bedroom. Rachel is laying right where he left her, except this time, her eyes are closed. He lets out a light chuckle because he knew she wouldn't be able to wait. Her eyes flutter open when she feels the bed move from his weight. "Sorry." She says, softly, barely audible. "It's okay, baby. Go to sleep." He says, laying down next her, using her chest as a pillow and draping his arm over her midsection.

"I love you." Rachel says, bringing her hand up to his hair, like usual.

"I love you too, Rachel." Finn says before letting himself drift off to sleep.

**A/N: Ohhh, did you catch that little Finn proposal reference? And that thing about Rachel hitting people when she laughs is actually something I do. HAHA. For some reason, I'm not sure why! But it's a big joke to never make me laugh too hard if you're in hitting distance! A quirk I thought I might put on Rachel. Lol! REVIEW! **


End file.
